


I have tried praying

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: let's see where it goes
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	I have tried praying

1972 September

Noel is telling Peggy for the hundredth time that he wants a baby sister. Noel already have Paul for a brother. Another brother isn't an option. They need a sister. Noel is sure his new baby sister will be the most beautiful baby in the world. He will love her a lot. He will take care of her. He will be the best brother ever. 

Peggy asks, "but what if it's a baby brother,noel?"  
"No mum. new baby must be a sister,please please"  
"alright we shall see"

But 21st September it turns out that God has different plan. It's a baby brother for Noel. Noel feels like crying. He doesn't want to see the baby. What's the point again? They were already 2 btothers. Wasn't that enough? Why there has to be a brother again? Noel is sure this new baby will be naughty. cause boys are always naughty. noel doesn't want to see him. 

everyone in the world seems like busy with the new baby. "kid, come say hello to your brother"- one of the ladies who are here to help peggy tells Noel. Noel pretends not to listen. "N-O-E-L" - paul is running towards him. "what are you doing here? come on"- paul holds his hand to take him to the baby.

Ok may be Noel will go for one time. But he won't adore this baby like he would adore a sister. never. 

the baby is sleeping. he has small hands, small feet, soft skin. noel looks at the baby's eyes. the baby seems........ most beautiful doll in the world. even though noel doesn't play with dolls. noel tries to hold the baby's hand. the baby grips his finger with his small hand.

alright. may be Noel will love his new baby brother. after all,it's his baby brother. how can he not love him?

note: whoa!! This is probably very cringe. I have always wondered about noel's affection for baby liam. it was a try.


End file.
